1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for installing driver software and an information processing apparatus that employs the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 07-168682 discloses an information processing apparatus connected to a plurality of types of printers through a network. Appropriate driver software must be installed in the printers so that the individual printers can print out the data properly. For this purpose, the information processing apparatus is equipped with a plurality of types of driver software. The information processing apparatus receives information on a printer, and then appropriate software is installed into the printer through the network.
A conventional method for installing driver software is written to select driver software that can run properly on the basic configuration of a printer connected to the network. Thus, the method is unable to properly handle individual settings of optional devices and various resources other than the basic con-figuration.
For this reason, the user must first install the settings of optional devices and various resources other than the basic configurations of printers, and then manually set option configuration information and resource information. Manually setting the driver software often requires frequent manual consultation, taking a lot of time to configure the system properly. This often leads to errors.